My Clans
by WhiteTigerStripes
Summary: Just my warriors clans. It may turn into story, but I'm not sure.


**Hey guys! I'm suffering from major writer's block for Total Drama Bloodclan, so after seeing Lionstarforever's cats of the clan thing I decided to post my clans! Btw, me and Lionstar know each other real life so I will be mentioning her often. Some cats are from her clan cause we share them.**

*= Yes, I know they already exist, but I love to much, but all credit of them goes to Erin Hunter.

**Treeclan:**

Leader: Snowstar- pure white she-cat with jet black tiger stripes; brilliant ice blue eyes. (Mate: Darkstripe, Kits: Skypaw, Blizzardpaw and Mudpaw)

Deputy: Darkstripe*- Dark gray tom with black stripes; forest green eyes.

Medicine cat: Willowtail- creme colored she-cat with brown rings on her tail; light green eyes.

Apprentice: Fuzzyfur- fluffy dark brown tom; amber eyes.

Warriors:

Coalheart- black tom with white on his chest and paws; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw- white she-cat with a black stripe down her back; blue eyes.

Feathertail*- blue-gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes.

Stoneclaw- blue-gray tom with long claws; blue eyes.

Longsnout- ginger tom with light brown spots and a long muzzle; green eyes.

Moonwhisker- pure white she-cat; dark brown eyes.

Goldenfur- golden she-cat with long fur; blue eyes.

Pebbleheart- dark purple (she can be purple if I want her to be!) she-cat; amber eyes.

Lightningwhisker- golden tabby tom with large paws; blue eyes.

Bearfur- dark gray she-cat; green eyes.

Mintfur- black she-cat with jagged mint-colored stripes; dark green eyes.

Graypelt- gray tom; green eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw- small brown tom with golden flecks; amber eyes.

Mudpuddle- light brown tabby she-cat; amber eyes.

Tangletail- ginger she-cat with curly fur; amber eyes

Boulderflight- huge light gray she-cat; blue eyes.

Brokenshadow (Me!)- ginger she-cat with large black patches; hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Skypaw- light blue-gray she-cat with white patches; blue eyes.

Lionfire (Ashleigh)- golden she-cat with small ginger patches; light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Firepaw-ginger tom; amber eyes.

Emolight (Meg)- jet black she-cat with battle-scarred forelegs; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Deathlypaw- gray tom with green flecks; blue eyes

Starlingpatch- golden tom with brown patches; brown eyes.

Grasstail- light green she-cat with long tail; dark blue eyes.

Badgerfang- light gray tom with black stripes and long black claws; dark amber eyes.

Flamefur- ginger tom; amber eyes.

Waterfall- blue-gray she-cat; blue eyes.

Apprentice: Flowerpaw- light creme she-cat with small black spots; green eyes.

Foxtail- ginger tom with coloring very similar to a fox; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Toadpaw-black tom with brown, ginger and white flecks; amber eyes.

Gatorsnout- dark green tom with a long rigid snout; green eyes.

Embertail- ember she-cat with fluffy tail; dark onyx eyes.

Darkfoot- jet black tom; teal eyes.

Pantherpelt- sleek black she-cat; green eyes.

Palefur- light creme tom; blue eyes.

Scorpionfoot- dark brown tom; blue eyes.

Elders:

Stripetail- white she-cat with black ringed tail; blue eyes.

Ravenfoot- old black tom with white muzzle; amber eyes.

Wildwind- small ginger she-cat; green eyes.

**Spiderclan:**

Leader: Ripplestar- light gray tom with dark brown patches; green eyes.

Deputy: Spottedblaze- ginger she-cat with brown spots on legs; brown eyes.

Medicine cat: Frecklewish*- small white she-cat with black spots; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Darkcloud- black she-cat; brown eyes.

Warriors:

Honeyfern*- dark creme she-cat; green eyes.

Redwillow- dark ginger she-cat; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Eaglepaw- brown tom with white paw; green eyes.

Stickpelt- large brown tom; blue eyes.

Apprentice: Falconpaw- brown tom with white patches; green eyes.(former kittypet)

Snowtuft*- small white tom with long scar on belly; amber eyes.

Nightwhisper- jet black tom with scarred ears; green eyes.

Skyrunner- light blue gray tom; green eyes.

Apprentice: Mistpaw- dark gray she-cat; brown eyes.

Robinflight- dark brown she-cat with ginger under belly; blue eyes.

Apprentice: Lilypaw- small golden tabby she-cat; green eyes.(former kittypet)

Runningstorm- brown tom with white belly; brown eyes.

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- light brown tom; amber eyes.

Blondewish- golden she-cat; blue eyes.

Willowfang- dark brown and gray tom; brown eyes.

Birdfeather- gray she-cat; green eyes.

Jaywing- light gray tom; blue eyes.

Snookthorn*- small light gray tom; green eyes.

Frillypelt- brown she-cat with curly tail; blue eyes.

Sleepyheart- light golden she-cat with white face; green eyes

Smallfoot- small brown tom; blue eyes.

Apprentice: Sweetpaw- light golden she-cat with brown stripes; green eyes.

Graystorm- solid gray she-cat; gray eyes.

Lavafoot- light brown tom with one black paw; green eyes.

Wasptalon- dark brown tom; amber eyes.

Queens: Tigerlily- dark brown she-cat with black stripes; blue eyes. Mother of Blazekit- orange tom, Phoenixkit- creme she-cat with black face and tail, and Nissiankit- white and gray tabby tom.

Pricklepelt- gray she cat with spiky fur; green eyes. Mother of Chirpkit- light gray tom, and Specklekit- gray she-cat with black flecks.

Elders:

Mothtalon- light ginger tom; green eyes.

Larkfeather- black and white tabby she-cat; amber eyes.

Frogleap- light brown tom with long legs; dark brown eyes.

**Frostclan:**

Leader: Hailstar- light gray tom; blue eyes. (Mate: Snowfall)

Deputy: Lilyheart- golden she-cat; brown eyes.

Medicine cat: Creekfeather- brown and black torishell she-cat; blue eyes.

Warriors:

Hollyleaf*- black she-cat; green eyes.

Redfoot- white she-cat with ginger tail and paws; green eyes.

Apprentice: Sparklepaw- pure white she-cat;green eyes.

Cloudwish- fluffy white tom;blue eyes.

Iceswirl- light blue-gray she-cat; amber eyes.

Riverheart- large black tom with gray patches; blue eyes.

Apprentice: Swiftpaw*- black and white tom; green eyes.

Goldenflight- golden tabby she-cat with thick fur; amber.

Halfmoon*- small white she-cat, was born at half the size of a normal kit; amber eyes.

Willowwisp- dark gray she-cat; amber eyes.

Snowfall- white she-cat with gray patches; light blue eyes.

Fishtail- gray and black tom with a split tail; amber eyes.

Sunlight- sandy colored she-cat; hazel eyes.

Beachwave- golden tom with light brown head; blue eyes

Sweetheart- light purple she-cat with golden ringed tail; onyx eyes.

Moletooth- small brown tom; teal eyes.

Queens: Leafstream- light brown she-cat; light green eyes. Mother of Sunkit- light ginger tom, Honeykit- golden she-cat and Silverkit- light gray she-cat.

Elders:

Rosetail- light red she-cat with white tail; blue eyes.

Stonepelt- gray tom with black paws; green eyes.

Tanglefoot- dark brown tom with a twisted paw; amber eyes.

**Swampclan:**

Leader: Autumnstar- golden-ginger she-cat with brown paws; amber eyes.

Deputy: Thunderstorm- large black and ginger tom with white paws; green eyes.

Medicine cat: Riverbreeze- white she-cat with golden flecks; blue eyes.

Warriors:

Muddyfoot- black tom with brown paws; brown eyes.

Apprentice: Bravepaw- large blue-gray tom; green eyes.

Tornadocloud- black tom with gray stripes; amber eyes.

Raindrop- black she-cat with blue stripes; onyx eyes.

Stormcloud- gray tom with black patch on his head; green eyes.

Featherflight- light gray she cat; blue eyes.

Apprentice: Tearpaw- light blue-gray she-cat with black under her eyes; green eyes.

Coldfire- light gray tom with ginger patches; amber eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw- jet black tom; amber eyes.

Troutstream- dark brown tom with black spots; green eyes.

Leafstorm- brown tabby she-cat; amber eyes.

Vixenheart- dark ginger she-cat with black under belly; brown eyes.

Blackcloud- black tom; amber eyes.

Threadfoot- black and white tabby tom with small paws; green eyes.

Apprentice: Diggerpaw- white tom with black paws and tail tip.; light blue eyes.

Lightbranch- small golden tabby she-cat; blue eyes.

Briartail- gray she-cat with spiky tail; green eyes.

Moonbeam- white tom with ginger stripes; amber eyes.

Queens- Dappleleaf- light brown and ginger she-cat; amber eyes. Mother of Hunterkit- dark brown tom, Applekit- ginger she cat, Mousekit- black and brown tabby she-cat, and Otterkit- dark brown tom.

Pinepelt- brown and blue-gray tabby she-cat; green eyes. Expecting kits.

Elders:

Jaggedflight- black tom with white patches; brown eyes.

Swallowfeather- black and brown she-cat; blue eyes.

Brighttail- golden she-cat with white tail; amber eyes.

Thornfoot- bracken colored tom; blue eyes

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom; green eyes.

**Cats Outside The Clans:**

**The Tribe of Burning Sun:**

Leader and Healer: Teller of Water Filled Caves (CaveTeller)- dark ginger tom; blue eyes.

Prey Hunters:

Cloud of Swirling Sky (Cloud)- light brown she-cat; amber eyes.

Feather of Screeching Owl (Feather)- dark golden tom; green eyes.

Swish of Oasis Pond (Swish)- light golden she-cat; amber eyes.

Burrow Where Small Creatures Hide (Burrow)- dark brown tom; blue eyes.

Pond Guards:

Lizard That Scuttles Under Rock (Lizard)- black and brown tom; amber eyes.

Cactus Where Small Owls Nest (Cactus)- light brown tom; green eyes.

Rat That Hides In The Grass(Rat)- black she-cat; brown eyes.

Wind That Carries The Eagles (Wind)- brown and white tabby tom; amber eyes.

To-Be's:

Swoop of Angry Hawk (Swoop)- dark brown tom; green eyes.

Pounce of Hungry Coyote (Pounce)- light brown and black she-cat; amber eyes.

Night of Shining Stars (Night)- black she-cat; brown eyes.

**Kittypets:**

Dixie- she-cat.

Coconut- she-cat

Venus- she-cat

Wispy- tom

**Loners:**

Copper- tom

Penny- she-cat

Jasper- tom

Dollar- tom

Jumper- tom

**Rogues:**

Astro- tom

Ruby- she-cat

Twig- tom

Scratch- tom

Claw- tom

Fang- tom

**A.N. I got lazy with the kittypets, loners and rogues. I might do a story with this but I really don't know.**

**Anyway, Peace out!**

**~WhiteTigerStripes~**


End file.
